Sin Retorno
by Sharon Prongs
Summary: Bartemius Crouch Jr. ¿Quién es él? ¿Un héroe o un villano? Siempre se ven los horizontes desde diferentes perspectivas. Él sabe lo que es el amor. Él sabe lo que es la amistad. Él sabe lo que es la lealtad. Él no era un loco, sólo era un genio, juzgado por su portada.


**Antes que todo, quiero dedicar este FanFic a Daniela, quien me inspira, y es una chica a quien yo adoro mucho. Ella siempre me dedica FanFics, ya era hora de que yo le dedicara uno. **

**Bartemius Crouch Jr. es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Detrás de ese mortífago, hay una historia, una triste historia. Él pudo ser un héroe y no un villano. Pero a veces, cuando tomamos caminos equivocados, debemos ser responsables de nuestros actos. **

**Yo quiero mostrarles a ustedes, una historia de Barty. Una que se ha creado en mi mente, demostrarles quién es él realmente, al menos para mí.**

**Gracias J.K Rowling, por mostrarnos el mundo de Harry Potter. Todos estos personajes te pertenecen, y yo me he tomado la libertad de ponerle nombre a un personaje que será muy importante en este fic, sí, a la madre de Barty.**

**¡Espero disfruten y que me dejen sus reviews!**

**Con cariño, Sharon.**

* * *

_Los finales felices no existen. Lo digo porque nunca sabrás cuándo es el final. Simplemente aparece, se detiene el tiempo para ti. Pero lo que realmente importa es el trayecto, el camino, tus objetivos; No tanto el final, los finales, quieras o no, siempre serán tristes. Nadie quiere un final._

Bartemius Crouch Jr. era hijo de Bartemius Crouch Sr. y de Dinorah Yaxley. Hijo único, para ser exactos, y la adoración de su madre.

-¡Es niño, es un niño! –

Dinorah había dado a luz al pequeño Crouch, se veía indefenso, y lloraba como la mayoría de los niños quienes daban a entender que estaban bien, que eran sanos y con un futuro prometedor.

Apenas se podía ver el color de su cabello, pero se parecía bastante a su madre. Pálido, pálido, lleno de sangre, y una leve capa de cabello rubio en su cabeza. La mujer que ayudaba en el parto de Dinorah, cubrió al bebé con una manta y empezó a limpiarlo, mientras el medimago cortaba el cordón umbilical del muchachito.

Cuando Dinorah tuvo al pequeñito en sus brazos, lloró; pero de alegría, porque era tanto el amor que sentía en ese momento, casi, casi explotaba. Era un llanto mezclado con risas, ver a su bebé dormitando le causaba demasiada ternura, tanto que deseaba que su esposo Bartemius estuviera a su lado.

El señor Crouch no pudo estar presente en el nacimiento de su hijo. Era una lástima, y la verdad que si se sentía algo culpable, pero tenía deberes que cumplir; El trabajo parecía estar por encima de la familia que ahora había formado. Pero eso no importaba para Dinorah, porque ella lo amaba, y ahora mucho más por haberle dado aquel hijo tan precioso.

* * *

-Bueno, habíamos quedado que se llamará como yo. –Dijo el señor Crouch a su esposa, quien reposaba en la cama con el bebé en brazos, amamantándolo.

-Claro que sí, cariño. Será un buen niño, crecerá y será como tú. Responsable como su padre, y por supuesto, guapo. –sonrió con ternura al ver aquellos ojos obscuros brillantes que la miraban, sin dejar de succionar con cierta ansiedad. –Mi pequeño Barty.

* * *

Bartemius creció como cualquier niño rico. De buena familia, con una elfina doméstica que le daba sus galletas favoritas.

A sus cuatro años tuvo su primer indicio de magia. El niño sólo quería llamar la atención de su padre, quien se encontraba realmente concentrado leyendo El Profeta.

¡Y lo logró! El pequeño Barty hizo que su padre lo observara, asombrado, y algo asustado. Pues el niño había provocado llamas en la alfombra donde se encontraba sentado, y si no se quitaba de ahí, podía quemarse. Pero Barty sólo se reía, y su papá ya había sacado la varita para apagar el fuego que su hijo había provocado.

-Te lo juro, Dinorah. ¡Llamas! ¡Fuego alrededor del muchacho! –dijo el señor Crouch, feliz de que su hijo fuera un mago, digno portador del apellido Crouch.

-¿Pero él está bien? ¿no se quemó? –preocupada, Dinorah intentó correr a la habitación de su hijo, pero Bartemius la detuvo con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Tranquila, está con Winky. No le pasó nada, nunca dejaría que le pasara algo a nuestro hijo. –tomó la mano de su esposa, depositando un beso en el dorso de ésta.

-Ay, Bartemius… -se sonrojó, sonriendo tímida. -¿lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

Barty se encontraba jugando con Winky, su elfina doméstica. Casi no salía de la mansión Crouch, muy pocas veces lo hacía, y sólo era para visitar a su familia quienes eran por parte de su madre. Así que Barty no convivía con otros niños. Casi se podía decir que siempre estuvo solo, pero no, Winky siempre se mantenía a su lado.

-Winky, Winky… ¿si me escondo y tú me buscas? –El risueño Barty, quien acababa de cumplir seis años, se encontraba rodeado de regalos. La mayoría eran de su mamá. Había ya abierto la mayoría con ayuda de Winky, pero ya se había aburrido de eso.

Era un niño, quería correr, saltar, caerse, revolcarse. Pero no. No podía hacer todo eso si su papá estaba presente. Lo bueno era que el señor Crouch casi nunca estaba en la casa, y entonces el pequeño Barty agarraba vuelo y corría por todo el jardín. Un día se cayó encima de las plantas favoritas de su padre. Pero Winky se echó la culpa.

Winky adoraba a Barty, y era cómplice de sus travesuras. Era muy fiel al señor Crouch y amaba a la señora Dinorah. Por eso, y por su lealtad a la familia Crouch, cuidaba muy bien del menor.

* * *

Una lechuza blanca había llegado a la mansión, dejando caer una carta sobre la cabeza de Winky. La elfina se quejó, después se agachó para tomar lo que el pajarraco le lanzó. ¡Era una carta de Hogwarts! Winky corrió emocionada a la habitación del niño Barty, quien se encontraba leyendo un libro que se había encontrado en el despacho de su padre. Era un libro de Defensa contra las artes obscuras.

-Niño Crouch, deje eso que si su padre se entera nos va a regañar a los dos. –dijo la elfina atemorizada, acercándose para quitarle el libro a Barty.

-Winky, papá nunca está, no se daría cuenta que ya lo leí, además me faltan sólo veinte páginas. ¿Me lo regresas? Prometo dejarlo donde estaba.

-B-bueno. –Winky le regresó el libro, pero la mano le temblaba. – Niño Crouch… ha llegado una carta para usted.

-¿Estás segura? –apartó la mirada del libro para ver a Winky. –A lo mejor es para papá. ¿Se te olvida que nos llamamos igual? –rodó los ojos, y se volvió al libro.

-No, no, mi niño Crouch, es para usted. Es una carta de Hogwarts.

-¿Qué dijiste, Winky? –Los ojos de Barty se iluminaron, y le arrebató la carta a Winky, rompiendo el sobre para leer el contenido.

¡Lo habían aceptado! Bartemius Crouch Jr. tenía un lugar en Hogwarts. Era algo que esperaba desde hace un año.

-¡Madre! –Bartemius corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres, donde su madre se encontraba recostada, leyendo un libro viejo de pociones.

-¿Qué pasa, mi amor? –la señora dejó de lado el libro, y puso total atención a su cachorro.

-Mira, mira lo que me llegó. –Barty se lanzó a la cama, recostándose a su lado y dejó sobre las piernas de su madre la carta que le había llegado de Hogwarts. La señora Crouch no pudo evitar sonreír, casi lloraba. –Felicidades, mi cielo. Este fin de semana iremos al Callejón Diagon. Te compraré todo lo que necesites.

-¿También irá papá? –preguntó Barty, emocionado.

-Uhm… eso espero mi amor, tú sabes que él está muy ocupado, pero no hay nada más importante en el mundo para él que no seamos tú y yo. Por eso trabaja mucho.

-Pero… nunca está en casa… no … me parece jus… bueno. Siempre hemos estado tú y yo. ¿Irá Winky?

-Por supuesto, ella irá.

Bartemius Jr. lo tenía todo. Una madre que lo amaba, su elfina Winky, y un padre muy trabajador, por no decir que obsesionado con el trabajo y su prestigio.

El señor y la señora Crouch se habían conocido en Hogwarts, ella era un año menor que él. Pero ambos habían pertenecido a Ravenclaw. Sería un honor para ambos que su hijo quedara en la misma casa que ellos pertenecieron. Aunque a la señora Crouch eso no le interesaba tanto. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, o incluso Slytherin, ella seguiría amando a su hijo como siempre.

* * *

-¿Por qué no vino papá? –preguntó Barty, sus ojos estaban humedeciéndose.

-Tenía deberes, mi amor. –Dinorah besó la frente de su hijo. El expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba a punto de partir.

-Nos vemos en vacaciones mami. Cuida a Winky, y dile a papá que lo quiero. Espero quedar en Ravenclaw como ustedes.

-Cariño, no te preocupes por eso. Quedarás en donde debes estar. –La señora Crouch le echó unos galeones en el bolsillo del saco, y en la mano le dio una cajita llena de las galletas favoritas de Barty, sí, las que le preparaba Winky. –Buen viaje. Te escribiré siempre, no se te olvide responderme. Quiero saberlo todo, lindo. –Dio muchos besos en su mejilla, antes de dejarlo ir.

Ahora había un Barty solitario en el expreso. Pero no tenía miedo. Caminó como si nada, buscando un asiento. La mayoría ya estaba ocupados, excepto uno. Corrió al vagón antes de que le ganaran el lugar. Pero chocó con un chico de cabello negro, casi de su misma estatura. El niño lo miró, y le dedicó una mirada de rencor. Pero Barty se metió, había ganado el lugar, y el otro niño ya se había marchado.

"Anda, que vengas. Siéntate aquí" –escuchó Barty, pero no se asomó. Se acomodó en el asiento y abrió la caja que su mamá le había dado para comerse una de las galletas, pero antes de dar el mordisco, el mismo niño de hace rato, entró al vagón, sentándose enfrente de él, sin saludar. Tenía un gesto de enojo, Barty ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra, pero ahora ya no podía comer a gusto su galleta.

-Regulus Black ¿y tú? –soltó de repente el pelinegro.

-Barty Crouch… Jr. –dijo el rubio con una ceja enarcada.

Y la mayor parte del viaje fue puro silencio. Pero del incómodo. Hasta que de repente, en el vidrio se asomaron dos cabezas, y uno hacía gestos.

-¡Por Merlín, Sirius, lárgate! –espetó el niño, Barty sólo se quedó mirando la escena. Y los otros dos chicos se marchaban, riéndose.

-Bartemius Crouch Jr. –El rubio dio un paso hacia al frente cuando escuchó su nombre. Por un instante se sintió nervioso. Caminó hasta el sombrero seleccionador, apenas se sentó en el banco, la profesora McGonagall acercó el sombrero a la cabeza del muchacho, apenas rozó en su cabello y se escuchó _"SLYTHERIN"_ … De repente, la mesa de las serpientes aplaudía por su nuevo compañero.


End file.
